<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember Me by goldistic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158579">Remember Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldistic/pseuds/goldistic'>goldistic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elite (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, this might be bad but i’m sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldistic/pseuds/goldistic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven’t seen each other for ten years but when Guzman gets the invitation from his old friend to attend his wedding, he knows he’s going to see someone he’s been avoiding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guzmán Nunier Osuna/Nadia Shana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remember Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The letter sat on his desk for two weeks before he opened it, every night when he comes home from work he stares at it for ten seconds and then goes on with his day. </p>
<p>It’s not until his mum comes over one day and walks into his living room with the envelope reading it when he finally acknowledges what has been waiting for him all this time </p>
<p>‘You’re invited to celebrate the union of Ander Muñoz and Omar Shana’ </p>
<p>“Are you going?” His mum asks as she sits next to him  on his sofa body turned to face her son. </p>
<p>“Yeah” Guzman let out a breath, lost in memories he’s tried so hard to forget. “It’s Ander, I would go to the ends of the earth for him.”</p>
<p>“So,” His mum pauses, “Why did you keep it on your side table for two weeks?”</p>
<p>He looked at her, lips slightly pursed and a small frown, </p>
<p>“You forget,” She chuckled, reaching over to cup his face. “I know you baby.” </p>
<p>Guzman pauses again, unsure how to answer her question, scared of the feelings that he knows are swimming around his body. </p>
<p>“Don’t know really” Guzman responds, he’s playing with his hands not ready to really approach who he’s really putting off seeing. “Old memories really, feelings that I probably haven’t dealt with properly. People I’ve missed longer than I care to admit.” </p>
<p>“Nadia” His mum asks him softly, eyes never leaving his face as she watches her son. “I know you haven’t seen her in a long time.” </p>
<p>Guzman smiles a small smile, heart beating faster just at her name. “Yeah,” He looks over to his mother, “I suppose, she’s been away for ten years. Ten years of waiting for her might seem a little extreme, don’t you think.” </p>
<p>His mum shuffles forward to her son, her arm winds its way around his neck to pull him down to her chest; she places her head on top of his as they hug.<br/>
“Here is the thing, baby” She kisses the top of his head, “You know who you want, time doesn’t matter. If it is meant to be, it will be.” </p>
<p>“That’s the thing” Guzman snuggles closer to her, “What if we have waited all this time and she’s moved on and maybe she should because she could meet someone who is worth her time.”</p>
<p>“None of that.” She lightly slaps her son’s shoulder, “You are good enough for her.”</p>
<p>Guzman doesn’t respond to her, he wonders if she’s right. When Nadia got on that plane to New York all those years ago and he left that corny message, never once did he think it would be this long for him to see her. Leaving for Madrid and leaving him behind, he knew she had to do it for her. He was never going to stop her from chasing her dreams because that was never for him to do, he wanted to go with her; wanted to hold her in his arms and watch as she graduated from Columbia, watch as she grew into the strong woman that he saw through her Instagram photos but the time that grew between them brought distance and the texts that he used to get every week, dwindled to every other week, to a month until he eventually stopped getting replies from her. Life, as they say, does go on. </p>
<p>“If it’s meant to be,” His mum brought him out of his thoughts, “It will be, if it’s not well then you can say you tried and that’s all that matters.” </p>
<p>“Thank you,” He says, grateful that even after all these years his mum still is his biggest support. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you nervous?” Samu asks as they sit outside a coffee shop in Madrid, Guzman looks up from his salad to his friend who sat opposite from him. </p>
<p>“About?” </p>
<p>“Seeing Nadia” Samuel says, pushing his sunglasses up his head to look at his friend properly.</p>
<p>“No,” Guzman answers mostly honestly. </p>
<p>“Wanna try that again?”</p>
<p>“Okay, so yes” Guzman put down his fork. “But there’s still weeks to worry about seeing her,” </p>
<p>“Omar said she’s coming back next week.” Samu informed him carefully knowing his friend could take the news either way. </p>
<p>Guzman froze, and next week played over and over in his head.</p>
<p>“Ander wants to start preparation quickly.” Samu continued.</p>
<p>“I know” Guzman cleared his throat, picking up his utensils again. “He mentioned it in a text last night.” </p>
<p>“Guzman” Samu prodded carefully to his friend, “Do you want to talk about it?</p>
<p>“Talk about what?” Guzman asks as he leans back in his chair, letting the early Spring sun hit his face, “How I am about to see the woman that I have loved for years in a matter of weeks? How everything could change again, how I don’t know if I am feeling too much or not enough?”</p>
<p>Samuel threw his napkin at him, “You were always so dramatic.”</p>
<p>“Yes” Guzman paused, a smile falling on his face, “But this is why we somehow work as friends.”</p>
<p>Samu snorted, “That and I helped you get closure at a time when you didn’t know how to handle life.” </p>
<p>“Correct.” </p>
<p>“No come on, talk to me” Samuel picks up his drink, it is an awkward conversation for them to have. Both boys struggled with talking about their feelings let alone about a girl who they have both known for so long. Samuel knew how deeply Guzman could feel, he had witnessed it more than once, but he also knew how difficult it could be to talk about. Guzman will put his walls up and they will never speak of it again, but Nadia, Nadia had always been Guzman’s Achilles Heel no matter how much he would argue against it. </p>
<p>“I haven’t thought about it much,” Guzman turns his head to the side, he lets his eyes follow people as they walk past him. “All I know is that I was eighteen when I last saw her and I have had her on my mind ever since.” </p>
<p>The friends sat in silence. Both thinking about the voice message Guzman had received, Samuel thinking about the pain that had been written itself all over his friends face and Guzman thinking about how it was really the last time he had ever heard her speak his name. Time moves on, he supposes. He learned to deal with the heartache of not having Nadia close to him, the pain of only having a little access to her through his iPhone screen. </p>
<p>“Whatever comes out of these next few weeks” Guzman brings the conversation back, “Whatever happens, whether Nadia is with someone else or not, I am happy for her.”</p>
<p>“Really?” </p>
<p>“Yes” </p>
<p>Samuel watched his friend get that look on his face whenever he talked about Nadia.</p>
<p>“If she is happy then I am happy too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wedding prep takes up more time that Guzman cares to admit, when the texts came from his best friend asking him if he would be his Best Man he automatically says yes. No hesitation, no second guesses, he was gonna do it, for Ander. </p>
<p>He did not, however, think about how many texts he would get about suits and venues even though he wasn’t sure if he should have been apart for that decision but he’ll be there for Ander because that’s what friends do, time and time again. Until he gets one text from him that makes his blood run cold. </p>
<p>‘Hey so it’s the rehearsal for the wedding in two weeks time and you should know Nadia will be there. Love you x’ </p>
<p>Guzman doesn’t respond. </p>
<p>It feels like the letter that sat on his hallway table for two weeks taunting him, he knew it was going to happen, knew what was in store for him but now that it was here and down in writing it made him more nervous than ever. </p>
<p>“Don’t you think you’re overreacting?” Polo said through FaceTime, Guzman scoffs at his friend. </p>
<p>“You know I’m not” </p>
<p>“It’s been ten years,” Polo starts cautiously, he takes his lower in between his teeth, “You’re both different people, you’ve lived different lives for the past ten years. It might be something completely different than you’re expecting.” </p>
<p>“Exactly” He replied, he runs his hand through his short brown hair “I‘ve been waiting all these years, wondering if it was worth it, but what if it hasn't been worth it? And I’ve lost ten years waiting for a dream.” </p>
<p>Polo doesn’t answer for a minute, letting his friend sit in his emotions. </p>
<p>“You know” Polo pulls Guzman’s attention to him again, “It is a dream because being in love with someone is a dream, like you’re living every moment with them. If you know deep down in your heart that this is something special, something that you know is going to be worth it then wait; I say trust what you feel and what you know. Your heart won’t let you down.” </p>
<p>In all honesty, Guzman knew his friend was right but when he’d been waiting for so long; a fear couldn’t help but build. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s sitting on the steps of the hotel that Ander and Omar had chosen, ten minutes had passed and he hadn’t made his way into the hall where he was supposed to be, he couldn’t bring himself to walk into whatever it might be waiting for him. Time had stood still but went quickly, he wanted to be here but the thoughts of Nadia kept playing in his mind. It was another ten minutes before he heard footsteps, he’s all aware of who it could be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Avoiding me?” She asks as she sits down next to him, Guzman is thrown back into memories of a time when they would be in school, silence between them and so much to say. </p>
<p>“Avoid you?” Guzman asked softly, he’s looking at his hands binding time before looking at her. </p>
<p>“Guzman, look at me please” Nadia spoke just as softly, her hand reached out to hold his arm. </p>
<p>He takes a few seconds, heart still going a hundred miles an hour. </p>
<p>“Hi” Nadia keeps her voice low, Guzman’s eyes filled with tears. His emotions getting the better of him as Nadia took his face in her hands. </p>
<p>“Hey” He whispers back, Nadia uses her thumb to wipe away his tears that have fallen from his eyes. </p>
<p>“Oh bub” Nadia pulls him closer into her chest, she has him in her arms and she never wants to let him go. </p>
<p>“I’ve missed you,” Guzman says into her neck, finding comfort in the hold of the woman who kept his heart for over ten years. </p>
<p>“I’ve missed you also” Nadia kisses his forehead.  “I’m sorry I never-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No” Guzman stops her, “I get it, you have no need to explain.” </p>
<p>Nadia tuts as she listens to him, “I will ignore that sentence because I know you’re not thinking straight and we really need to have a conversation about everything that has happened.” </p>
<p>Guzman pulls away for a second, here locked in Nadia’s embrace; he can’t think of anything more he wants to do less than talk. </p>
<p>“Okay” Guzman surrendered, a smile finally gracing his face. “I am so happy to see you.” </p>
<p>“Likewise bub” Nadia laughed a little, shocked that they ended up here together again. </p>
<p>“You still look as beautiful as ever.” Guzman leans in, resting his forehead against Nadia’s. He can still make her heart flutter, she’s come to realise. </p>
<p>“You’re just saying that.” </p>
<p>“I am not” Guzman response, honesty written all overbid face. “You know I never lie to you.” </p>
<p>“Hmm” Nadia smiles at him. </p>
<p>They sit in silence for a moment, both lost in thoughts of where they are and what they want from life. </p>
<p>“Can I” Guzman pulls away from her embrace, “Can I please kiss you?” </p>
<p>Nadia doesn’t give a second thought before answering, “Yes, yes of course you can.” </p>
<p>Guzman leans in, eyes closing as his lips reach Nadia’s; gone was all the worry about if they would still be as explosive as they once were. As their tongue danced the dance they knew so well, Guzman cupped Nadia’s face. </p>
<p>Gone were the doubts and worries; the here right now was all Guzman needed to know that life without Nadia was never on the cards. </p>
<p>He loved her then.</p>
<p>He loves her now. </p>
<p>And he will love her forever. </p>
<p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is for Caroline who hated the ten years but it works and i love it. Massive thanks to Ami as always, catch me @guznad on twitter if you wanna chat.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>